


The Haunted Mansion

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Episode: s2e11 Hungry Larry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: Star convinces Tom to help turn the house into a haunted mansion to cheer up Mr Diaz. Tom is only in it so he can see Marco.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	The Haunted Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Me, to my friend at 1am: I'm gonna write the season 2 episode 11 Halloween episode except instead or summoning Hungry Larry they summon Tom lol
> 
> My friend, who was half asleep at the time: Not this again...
> 
> Oh yeah and in that one paragraph where Janna says Tom and Marco made friends not too long ago, it's referencing the previous episode (friendenemies)

"Yeah, but how can we make this place scarier?" Asked Star.

"I don't know... we could summon a demon?" Janna suggested.

"Like Hungry Larry!" Star gasped. Janna gave her a confused look.

"He's some creep from another realm who you can summon by pouring mustard on a take out menu." Star said casually. Janna's eyes lit up with excitement, but Marco cut them off.

"No summoning!" He said. As soon as he left the room, Star turned to Janna with a smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Janna with an excited expression.

"We totally gotta summon Tom!" Said Star.

"Not Hungry Larry?" She said disappointedly, but realised it would still involve summoning a demon, so who cares?

"Perfect! Him and Marco made friends just last week, didn't they?" Janna asked. Star thought for a moment. From the way Marco had rambled on about Tom until four in the morning once he had gotten home, it sure seemed a lot like him and Tom had more than just a casual frienemy dynamic going on. 

"Yep!" Star giggled. That was the short answer. 

Her and Janna ran up the stairs, tripping on a few steps as they rushed up to Star's room. Star pulled across the curtain that covered her mirror and said,

"Call Tom."

Tom picked up after a matter of seconds, he had assumed it was Marco because of the amount of 'prank calls' he had been receiving off him... they ended up usually turning from a joke to a genuine conversation where Marco would ask how Tom was, or what he was doing.

"Sooooo long story short we need you to come and help us." Said Star. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Your only interested in me when it benefits you!" He snapped.

"Marco will be thereeee" she said, dragging out the E. As much as it made Tom realise how gullible he was, he absolutely could not pass up a potential excuse to go and see Marco.

"I'll be there in five." He said immediately. Not five MINUTES, in fact he was stood in the room within five SECONDS, wearing a white button up shirt, black pants and an untied tie around his neck. He spun around to look at himself in the mirror and tidied up his outfit, tying the tie and grinning. Marco would think he was irresistible. Maybe.

"So, what do I have to do?" He asked as he turned back to Star. 

"You have to make this into a HAUUUUNTED house!" Star said. Janna nodded enthusiastically. 

Tom smirked and clicked his fingers, transforming the house into a creepy haunted mansion in a matter of seconds. 

"Woah!" Janna gasped, as she exited Star's room, peering down the stairs to see how creepy and gothic the house now looked.

"Soooooo, I gave you a haunted house. Where's my part of the deal?" Asked Tom. Star grinned, dragging him down the stairs. She shoved him behind the black and red curtains and stood before the front door, as stiff as a plank. The door swung open almost instantly, Marco stepping into the house. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he saw what state the house was in.

"STAR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He cried.

"No summoning!" She squeaked.

"And what did you do?!" He asked, his voice still raised.

"I mean, technically I didn't summon him! Tom came here by his own free will!" She said smugly, as if she were a genious. Janna nodded, supporting that fact.

"Wait, TOM IS HERE?!" He looked down at his werewolf-ninja costume, and back up at star, a horrified expression on his face. All of a sudden Tom popped his head out from behind the curtain.

"Oh, hi Marco! ... Nice costume!" He teased. He then realised his hair was probably a mess, and tryied to fix it.

"Yeah, I mean- wait, you were messing with me ... weren't you?" 

"Yep." Tom replied, walking over to him.

"Well you guys got your end of the deal, so me and Marco are gonna go do something... that you can't join us in." Tom said, doing finger guns at the two girls and dragging Marco upstairs.

"I didn't agree to thiiiissssssss" Marco practically hissed as he was pulled up the stairs.

"What do you think they are gonna do?" Asked Janna.

"Probably watch Mackie Hand movies and listen to Love Sentence." Star said, shrugging. 

She was right. 

Marco was stood on his desk chair, doing an epic air guitar solo, as Tom jumped up and down on the bed, head banging to the song that was playing, even though was definately not the type of music you head bang to. 

"WE SPIRALED HIGH ON A GUST OF LOVE!" Marco sang at the top of his lungs.

"AND I KNEW RIGHT FROM THE START," Tom joined in.

NOTHING COULD TEAR US APART!

TIL' THE DAY YOU BROKE MY HEARTTTT

AND NOW ITS TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE!

oOooooO" The two of them sang, practically screaming. All of a sudden Marco fell off the chair and face planted the ground, and there was a loud snap as part of the bed frame broke beneath Tom. Marco rolled onto his back and started laughing. Tom sat up, looking a complete mess. His hair was messed up and his clothes were crumpled, he got off the bed and climbed to his feet, beginning to laugh too. Soon enough he fell to the ground in laughter, and the two of them were rolling around on the floor in laughing fits. All of a sudden there was the sound of the doorknob turning and Star walked in. 

"Those kids lived the haunted house... I mean one of them accidentally set themselves of fire but another threw punch at the to put it out. Long story short, Mr. Diaz left the shed!" She said practically all in one go.

"- wait what happened to you two?" She added, after noticing the state they were in.


End file.
